


show me the places where the others gave you scars

by SilverHeart09



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, post christmas special, soft space girlfriends, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHeart09/pseuds/SilverHeart09
Summary: In front of them, thick green trees stretched as far as the eye could see. The whole planet was full of trees, forests, woodlands, rainforests. The canopy above them was rich green and raindrops dropped lightly onto the wooden railings, soft and soothing. Yaz couldn’t remember ever being this content, with the Doctor warm against her and the sound of the rain lulling her back to sleep.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	show me the places where the others gave you scars

**Author's Note:**

> This year has already been a challenge but I adored the Christmas special so have some fluffity fluff fluff <3 I hope you're all keeping safe and well.
> 
> Chapter title from 'willow' by Taylor Swift.

There was rain pattering down on the skylight above her head, soft moonlight illuminating the cabin and stars twinkling in the night sky. 

Yaz stretched out her arm into the space beside her but no warm body graced her fingertips and the sheets were cool and empty. She opened her eyes, rubbing them tiredly with the back of her hand and blinking as she looked about the room.

The cabin was empty, although the fresh log in the fire indicated someone had lain there recently, and the air was warm as Yaz swung herself up to sit on the edge of the bed; groping around in the dim light for her dressing gown.

The wooden floor gentle against her bare feet, Yaz stretched her arms above her head; feeling every delicious ache of her muscles. She’d lost count how long they’d spent in the bed, how many times their soft moans had painted the air with their colours. It had been dusk when they’d fallen into the sheets together but now the sky was black and dawn seemed a long time away. 

Yaz crossed the room, tugging on her dressing gown as she went. She pushed open the glass door leading out to the little balcony and found the Doctor sat on the patio swing, blanket tucked around her body and eyes far away to the distance.

Yaz sat down gently beside her, the swing rocking a little as she did so, and she reached for her hand under the blanket and rested her head gently against her shoulder. In front of them, thick green trees stretched as far as the eye could see. The whole planet was full of trees, forests, woodlands, rainforests. The canopy above them was rich green and raindrops dropped lightly onto the wooden railings, soft and soothing. Yaz couldn’t remember ever being this content, with the Doctor warm against her and the sound of the rain lulling her back to sleep. 

She raised her head, found the Doctor’s lips, kissed them softly. 

The Doctor  _ hmmed  _ quietly, raising an arm to tuck around Yaz’s shoulders and drawing her closer. Yaz snuggled in, head pressed against the top of the Doctor's breast. She moved her hand under the blanket, tracing lazy circles on the top of the Doctor's thigh.

‘Why are you out here?’ Yaz asked. ‘Couldn’t sleep?’

‘You were snoring,’ the Doctor replied, teasingly, and Yaz flicked her finger against her thigh in retaliation. 

‘You need to turn your brain off,’ Yaz told her, sitting up to run her hand through soft blonde hair. She still couldn’t believe she could do this, couldn’t believe she could touch the Doctor like this, and she wanted to make the most of it while it lasted. 

‘One of them’s off, it’s the other one that’s making a racket,’ the Doctor murmured, head leaning into Yaz’s touch. She really enjoyed having her hair played with, something Yaz had been delighted to find out. 

‘Hmm, there must be an off switch,’ Yaz pondered, leaning in. ‘Maybe here?’

She kissed the Doctor's shoulder and the other woman shivered, though it wasn’t cold under the blanket.

‘No?’ Yaz checked. ‘Here then.’

Another kiss, this time a little higher up, then another against her neck, and another under her chin. She carried on kissing her skin softly, the Doctor sighing and moving under the blanket to allow Yaz better access. It dropped down, baring her breasts to the cool night, and Yaz leant over her so the Doctor was on her back on the seat, bracing herself on her elbows to take a nipple into her mouth and suck on it gently. 

‘Is this better?’ Yaz asked, looking up at dark eyes, and the Doctor blinked blankly at her. 

‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ she smiled, running her tongue over soft skin whilst her hand danced lightly up the Doctor's thigh, stopping just below the apex of her thighs.

‘Yaz,’ the Doctor breathed into the air, head tilted back, chest bared to Yaz’s touch. 

‘Come back to bed,’ Yaz whispered, the first hint of soft curls brushing her fingertips as her hand moved higher. 

‘But it’s so perfect out here,’ the Doctor said dreamily, head lolling to the side as she looked out through the trees.

‘It is, but I’m getting dripped on,’ Yaz said, moving back up her body though she kept her hand where it was.

The Doctor flushed and Yaz laughed.

‘Not that kind of dripping,’ she said, ‘although…’

She pressed lightly into the heat against her fingertips and the Doctor sighed, hand tangling in Yaz’s hair and pulling softly. 

It had been Yaz’s suggestion, this cabin in the woods in the middle of nowhere with only the stars and the moon for company. Or not this exact scenario,  _ somewhere secluded where we can relax  _ had been her exact words, and the TARDIS had brought them here.

She still wasn’t quite used to it, travelling without Graham and Ryan, and she could tell the Doctor was still mourning them; even though she kept reminding her they were only a short hop away should the pain ever get too bad. The Doctor kept looking back to find them, face full of excitement until she remembered. She was like a lost puppy, lurching between happy and miserable in the time it took Yaz to blink, but last night, curled together on the sofa before a crackling fire with warm mugs of hot chocolates in their hands, she had finally  _ \- finally -  _ confided in her about what had happened on Gallifrey, about what the Master had told her, about the loss and anger she felt deep in her soul.

How they’d then both ended up with no clothes on Yaz wasn’t sure, but they’d been dancing around this unspoken thing for months and it had only gotten stronger since the boys had left, the tension building until it had finally been released.

‘Come back to bed,’ Yaz whispered again, lips pressed against the Doctor's neck as her hand moved gently between her legs. ‘Time enough for exploring tomorrow.’

‘Together?’ the Doctor said quietly, and Yaz removed her hand so she could better balance herself to kiss her, the Doctor’s hands warm on either side of her face as she licked the bottom of her lip until Yaz opened her mouth and sucked lightly on her tongue. 

‘Course, I’m not letting you out of my sight, remember?’

The Doctor's face fell and Yaz pulled back, thumb stroking her cheek reassuringly.

‘You know what I mean,’ Yaz whispered. ‘You were in the TARDIS, you saw…’

She trailed off and the Doctor offered her a sad sigh.

‘All those notes? Yeah, I read them all.’ 

‘Bet you thought I was a right stalker.’

‘More like my best friend.’

Yaz tilted her head, holding her face gently in her hand. 

‘Tell me you didn't give up, locked in that cell for all those years, tell me you kept the faith.’

‘Course I did,’ the Doctor said with a gentle smile. ‘I had people waiting for me.’

‘People who were very  _ very  _ glad to see you again.’

‘Yeah, I could tell that by the shove.’

Yaz laughed and pulled back so the Doctor could sit up, naked from the top down but seemingly uncaring. 

‘It was a shove of affection,’ Yaz countered, leaning her head back as deft fingers undid the tie around her waist and slipped her dressing gown from her shoulders. ‘I was worried about you.’

‘“Affection”, is that what this is?’

‘Come back to bed, and I’ll show you.’

Soft fingers brushed over Yaz’s breasts, wet lips brushed against her collarbone.

‘Or we could stay here.’

‘Yeah,’ Yaz said with a sigh as the dressing gown was pushed off her shoulders and a hand trailed down her stomach, pushing her gently down onto her back as the Doctor moved gently down her chest. ‘ Or we could stay here.’

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - catchonfirespontaneously


End file.
